kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
All wielders of the Keyblade are capable of learning magic, and magic of the Keyblade itself is capable of great feats, being able to lock a world's Keyhole, open gates, and transform into different forms. Magic can be either offensive or supportive, and it differs from weapon skills in that its usage is generally limited by some factor, such as the player's current MP, and that its potency is determined by the Magic stat. Unlike Magical Commands, basic magic spells do not require cooldowns, but still contibute to the Command Gauge, Each Player is given 7 basic forms of Magic as they level up. The other 3 are unlocked through special events. In Total, there are 10 elements in the roleplay. The speed of learning these spells depend on which Path was chosen in Dive to the Heart. Fire Fire magic allows the player to launch a fireball with slight homing properties at a single enemy. *Ground Accuracy: 95 *Air Accuracy: 85 Blizzard Blizzard magic shoots a spreading burst of ice crystals in front of the caster. The spread can hit multiple enemies, and it widens each time the spell is upgraded. Blizzara and Blizzaga fire larger ice crystals, creating a larger spread. *Ground Accuracy: 90 *Air Accuracy: 90 Thunder Thunder calls down bolts of lightning to strike the target(s). It is useful for hitting multiple enemies at once. The higher-tier Thundara and Thundaga call down greater numbers of more powerful lightning bolts. *Ground Accuracy: 75 *Air Accuracy: 85 Cure Cure is a form of Light Magic that heals a target ally. Cure restores a little HP to one character; Cura restores a lot of HP to one character; Curaga restores a massive amount of HP to one character. Aero Aero is a Defensive magic that creates a wind barrier around the user that halves any damage taken while it is active. Stop Stop is a form of Time Magic that slows down or prevents a target from moving for a short amount of time. When a stopped enemy is attacked, they receive none of the damage dealt to them until the effect wears off. *Ground Accuracy: 90 *Air Accuracy: 90 * Base Accuracy decreases by 10% with each use. Gravity Gravity is a form of Space Magic that both damages and alters the target's gravity. If the target is grounded, it becomes airborne and vice versa. This is useful and strategic magic used to level the playing field and use techniques that would normally not effect the enemy. Mine Mine is a form of Earth Magic that acts as both an offensive and defensive spell. While only working on ground targets, the Mine spell is planted, and will damage any player who attacks you or crosses it. This style of magic helps to damage the opposition, should they attack you directly. Drain Drain is a form of Dark Magic that drain's the enemy's HP and adds it to your own. Balloon Balloon magic summons an orb of water and launches it at the enemy. Balloonra and Balloonga fire larger water orbs, creating a larger spread. *Ground Accuracy: 95 *Air Accuracy: 85 Category:Basics Category:Gameplay